bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuko Ryleigh
|-|kanji= 裕子レイリー |romaji= Yūko Reirī |birthday= October 9 |age= 18 |gender= Female |height= 162 cm (5'4") |weight= |bloodtype= A |hair= Red/Orange |eye= Emerald Green |quirk= Magma Body |status= Alive |family= |alias= |occupation= Third-Year Student |affiliation= U.A. High |teams = Elite Ten |debut= Three Kings |image gallery= Yes |voice= |birthplace = }} is a third-year student at U.A. High and currently ranked #6 in the Elite Ten, something she aims to change very soon. Appearance Yuko is a slender young woman who is often described as rare "natural beauty" with her Reddish orange hair that contains numerous orange streaks coursing throughout it resembling streams of lava which ultimately gives her a unique appearance, she typically keeps her hair lose preferring it cascading Down her face with a single part on her left side. Due to her quirk she possesses a beautiful orange skin-tone and extremely distinctive emerald green almond-shaped eyes. While her quirk is active her hair becomes a river of magma cascading down her back. Her Hero costume is a red and black skintight leotard with orange decorative on the upper chest area, for her lower wear a pair of pants with the same color scheme, a pair of high-heeled red and black boots with the same orange decorative and a white belt. On her arms she wears a pair of regulated pressure bracers which she uses as a way to keeping track of her own bodily limit she set when utilizing her Quirk, Due to the nature of her Quirk the suit is made of a special substance that is highly resistant to heat and Magma. During her off time, when she isn’t at school nor training she wears a simple attire consists of a various dark colored hooded sweatshirt over a simple training top, a white skirt and black leggings and white colored high heeled boots. Personality Synopsis Quirk and Abilities : Yuko’s Quirk allows her to transform her body into an abundant mass of Magma, which subsequently grants her near impenetrable defensive capabilities to most physical attacks direct or not, this also has the added effect of granting her a greater upper hand in physical combat to the highly dangerous and hazardous nature of Magma, While Yuko tends to utilize her Quirk for mainly physical combat, she is highly capable of using it in a versatile manner from, utilizing it for projectile creations for long ranged combats to even creating mass barriers of molten rock for large scale defensive capabilities. Dispite how powerful Yuko’s Quirk appears to be it holds a crippling drawback which is considered highly dangerous for certain situations, this drawback is a cooling period in which she has to under go after every overly exerting usage of her Quirk as her Quirk is linked to her vitality is a major way as she requires great mental and physical control to utilize her Quirk effectively, the longer the period of time she utlizes her Quirk over abundantly the longer the her body strains which then increases the duration of the cool down time it requires to repair it’s "core", this cool down time can range from a few hours to months depending on the severity of the bodily strain. Another drawback to her Quirk, is her constant need to retain complete control over her emotions, as her emotions play a major part of her control, when she becomes enraged she tends to over exert her quirk to dangerous level which is poisonous to her body, when she is overly sad or depressed her Quirk tends to not function properly usually manifesting as a lukewarm liquid, and when she is overly excited she tends to produce far more power and heat than she attempts which tends to endanger those around her. Battles Trivia References